


Goldfish

by Movie_Riggs



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: AU, After the kindergarten flashback that is, F/M, Kindergarten flashback, Making Out, Not sponsored by goldfish, Princess Michelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movie_Riggs/pseuds/Movie_Riggs
Summary: They have no idea that by rights they should already be dating. It's obvious to Ned and the entire decathlon team, even Mr. Harrington.But there's one thing that no one would ever observe because it's buried deep down, not there to be observed.And that's that Peter and MJ already ARE dating.





	Goldfish

**Author's Note:**

> I've kinda been straying from my Spideychelle roots and while this is quite short, I wanna get back into the game and this is the start.

So no one really pays attention to either of them, except for their family members, Ned, some of the teachers some of the time, and in his case, a certain billionaire superhero (supposedly).

But if someone _were_ to pay attention to them--for sake of argument, let's just say it's MJ, even though she's one of the "them" we're talking about--but if MJ were to look in on herself and Peter (because that's the other one of the "them" we're talking about, if you haven't guessed yet), she would observe certain things. 

Like the fact that she and Peter hang out together often (along with Ned, don't you get any ideas) but don't really seem to be friends. Peter attempts to be friendly toward her, but MJ is naturally standoffish so we can't expect much. There's also the minor fact that they are both severely attracted to one another and don't seem to realize it. Of course, Peter knows he's attracted to MJ, but he doesn't know the feeling is mutual because she only gazes longingly at him from a distance or when his back is turned. MJ knows she's attracted to Peter, but figures his extreme awkwardness and offers to carry her books are just him being the bumbling nerd he is. They have no idea that by rights they should already be dating. It's obvious to Ned and the entire decathlon team, even Mr. Harrington.

But there's one thing that no one would ever observe because it's buried deep down, not there to be observed.

And that's that Peter and MJ already ARE dating.

Calm down, it's not like they're going behind people's backs and having steamy make out sessions and then returning to the room subtly fixing hair and clothes like nothing happened. 

The truth is a lot weirder than that.

The truth takes us back to Peter and MJ's first day of kindergarten.

Yeah, they've known each other that long.

When his aunt and uncle dropped him off that first day, the poor boy was terrified. He didn't know how to make friends because Ned wouldn't show up for another year. What he DID know how to do was be extremely forward. 

"Hi, what's your name? Wanna be friends?" he asked about five different kids that morning. And because they were all in kindergarten, everybody said yes. They'd all been told to say the same bogus, five-year old shit by their parents, and because no one could think for themselves yet, that's what they all did.

Well, one of them could arguably already think for herself. MJ's mind was not quite what it would be by the time she and Peter were at Midtown High, but she was already elevating herself above her classmates (in height and in smarts). She had arrived at school dressed in a princess outfit, because a princess she was going to be. First of this kindergarten class, and then of the world.

So when Peter walked up and read her nametag and addressed her as Princess Michelle (because that's what the nametag said), she allowed him to speak, because he had done what so many had refused to do so far and called her by her full title.

"Would...um..." Peter glanced shyly at the ground and outstretched his arm. "Would you like some of my goldfish?"

And oh, look at this cute little peasant, Princess Michelle thought (because he _was_ cute). He wants to win me over with his peasant snacks. 

She kind of liked those peasant snacks.

"Thank you, good sir," she said, accepting several goldfish in her palm and eating them in a very non-princess like fashion. Peter beamed.

Princess Michelle regarded him with a squinty look that would become a trademark of hers in later years. 

"Would you like to be my servant?"

Peter blinked several times and also looked shyly at the ground again, and if he keeps doing that, Princess Michelle is going to have banish him from her kingdom for being _too damn cute_ (she doesn't know the word "damn" yet, but if she did, she'd be using it).

"S-sure," Peter stammered. "Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Princess Michelle frowned. Is it legal for a princess' servant to ask her such a question? 

Well, he _is_ cute and he _does_ offer me snacks.

"Okay," she said. "I will be your girlfriend if you are my servant. And you will always call me m'lady or princess."

"Okay."

Princess Michelle arched her brow expectantly.

"M'lady," Peter added, his cheeks burning red.

And technically Peter and MJ have been dating since that day, because, well, they never broke off that relationship.

What happened was, MJ started going to a different school less than a year later and she and Peter didn't see each other again till the first day of freshman year at Midtown High. And while it took a day or two for Peter to recall where he had seen this very pretty girl before, it clicked with MJ instantly.

_Holy shit, that is my servant boyfriend!_

And is there part of MJ that wants to walk right up to him and pretend a day hasn't passed? To order him about and make him call her "m'lady" and also kiss him on the cheek like she used to do every day when her mother came to pick her up? Yeah, a little bit. But she doesn't. Because they aren't five anymore.

Plus, is that not the most ridiculous, unrealistic thing? For someone you "dated" in kindergarten to suddenly come back into your life and sweep you off your feet for real this time?

But it's different, MJ tells herself. I actually like him this time. Damn it, I like him so fricking much. (She knows the word "damn" now, by the way).

Unbeknownst to her, Peter feels exactly the same way, and once Ned realizes that there is some sort of electricity between his two best friends, he starts pressuring Peter about it. But what exactly is Peter supposed to say? "Hey, remember how we dated in kindergarten? Well, remember how we never really broke up? Well, we're both here now, so maybe...I don't know..."

No, he was not going to say that.

Here's what he DID say.

The three of them are watching movies at the Parker apartment like any other weekend. Peter gets up and goes to the kitchen for a snack. And the first thing he says when he sits back down (after shoving about ten of the stupid things into his mouth) is, "Want some goldfish, m'lady?"

MJ instantly whirls on him, The Princess Bride forgotten (yeah, that's some fucking irony, isn't it?) and Peter's eyes are as wide and bright as arc reactors and if it weren't for the food making his cheeks bulge he would be stuttering all sorts of excuses about how he didn't mean to say that, it just came out accidentally. Which, to be fair, was the truth. He had no idea where that came from, his mind was actually super far away from kindergarten at that point in time. At least he had thought it was. 

He swallowed the goldfish, and any hope that MJ just wouldn't pick up on it is pointless, because it's MJ and she's not going to not pick up on it. 

As for MJ, well... Look, the TV is on, Ned is in the room, and she knows Peter and understands that he probably didn't mean to say that, at least not with that phrasing. But what can she do? She's at the end of her rope. She's felt something major for him for like two-and-a-half years now and he just triggered not only every romantic feeling for him since the beginning of high school, but every romantic feeling for him since the beginning of freaking kindergarten. 

She virtually launches herself off the armrest of her end of the couch and lands in Peter's lap, cupping his face with both hands and clumsily kissing him. She takes a breath a few seconds later, and Peter opens his eyes and is gazing at her like she has just fulfilled all of his dreams, but this is not. over. yet. She is coming very close to crushing his lips with hers, but who cares? He's clearly enjoying it, because his hands are scrambling for some sort of leverage as he finds himself pushed deeper into the couch cushions and they eventually find that leverage at the small of her back and if she wasn't done for before she certainly is now. 

They both vaguely hear Ned ask, "So...can I have the rest of the goldfish, then?" and neither of them bother to answer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave a kudos in the comments section.  
> I mean, comment for kudos.  
> Or...  
> ...shit.


End file.
